1. Field of the Invention
At the present time aroma- and active substance-vapors for aroma therapy are primarily produced by three processes, namely
1. by inhalers in which aroma- and active substance-containing fluids together with a suitable solvent are atomized to an aerosol mixture which can then be inhaled.
2. by vaporizers in which aroma- and active substance-containing fluids likewise dissolved in an appropriate solvent are brought into the ambient atmosphere by vaporizing.
3. by burning or, as the case may be, smoldering of suitable plants or products thereof (mostly resins). Herein the smoke produced by burning is emitted into the ambient atmosphere (as with incense or incense sticks) or inhaled by means of cigarettes (special asthma cigarettes with therapeutic herbs are available for acute attacks for asthmatics).
All three processes are associated with disadvantages. For example, in order to produce aroma- and active substance-containing fluids, plants must first be extracted in a complicated manner. The solvent, in which the fluids are then dissolved, are in certain cases not suitable for certain persons (for example allergy sufferers). In the case of incense fragrances or smoking of plant materials (this obviously includes tobacco) hazardous side products of combustion are produced such as, for example tar, nitrosamine or even soot containing solids, which are contra-indicated to therapeutic applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the design application (Roll Number DE 296 10 936 U1) of Jun. 21, 1996, there is described a device for production of aroma- and active substance-vapors using hot air. This concerns a hot air generator which cannot satisfy its purpose without suitable auxiliary means (pipe).
This inhaler is very impractical in operation. So, for example, for each inhalation the hot air generator must be turned on and off again, whereby one must precisely time the right instant for inhalation. If one inhales too early, then one inhales hot air free of active substance (the active substances become entrained in the hot air only after several seconds), if one inhales too late, then a part of the active substance containing vapor is ineffectively vented into the ambient atmosphere. Besides this, one must match his inhalation to the conveyance capacity of the hot air blower, which can lead to choking and substantial coughing attacks. The temperature of the vapor which is still high represents a further problem.
From DE 195 41 528 A1 as well as from DE 195 41 690 A1 inhalers are known which include a reservoir for collection of produced aroma- and/or active substance-containing vapors, which is removably connected with the rest of the inhaler. The reservoir can be removed for purposes of cleaning. During the inhalation process the reservoir must be operated together with the rest of the inhaler as a unit. Thereby the described inhalers have proven themselves to be very inconvenient, which makes utilization very difficult particularly in the case of employment with bed-ridden or handicapped patients.
The present invention is concerned with the task of improving an inhaler in such a manner that the above discussed disadvantages are overcome to the greatest extent possible and in particular it is made suitable for the employment with bed-ridden or handicapped patients.
The invention is based essentially on the idea that, first, hot air is blown through the plant material and thereby the aroma- and active substances are transitioned into vapor, wherein however the entire xe2x80x9cportionxe2x80x9d is vaporized in one draw and is directed into a balloon via a valve and is collected there. The vapor can then be inhaled out of this balloon by means of a mouthpiece connected to the valve.
The advantages provided by the invention are comprised particularly therein, that the material to be vaporized can be aspirated with hot air in one draft without interruption or settlement. Further, the vapors collected and cooled in the balloon can then be very comfortably inhaled independently of the table-top apparatus. With this means and manner it becomes possible, for example, for the care-givers to fill a balloon which can then simply be handed over to a bed-ridden patient.
A further development of the invention makes it possible to introduce a crucible into the receptacle, from which essential or volatile oils or other fluids can then be vaporized.
A second further development of the invention makes it possible, to draw the produced vapor/air mixture out of the balloon by means of a compressor for compressing and filling into a pressure container, or to directly fill the produced vapors via a compressor into a pressure container.
This has the advantage that one can, at home, fill an appropriate portion into a container which is small and convenient to transport, and carry this with him for use when needed.
A third further development of the invention makes it possible to avoid burning the herbs in the case that the temperature is set too high.
It is known that, for example in an electronically controlled hot air hair dryer, a temperature sensor continuously compares the actual value with the desired value and via the electronic control insures that the temperature always corresponds to a set level.
In accordance therewith a smoke detector is incorporated into the receptacle above the receptacle chamber, which monitors the ascending vapor/air mixture and upon the development of undesired smoke, which is brought about by the beginning of the burning of the herb, gives a signal to the controller, which thereby immediately reduces the temperature in order to prevent a further smoldering or, as the case may be, combustion of the herb.